How?
by Vampiregeliebter
Summary: Garland stands backstage with his team at MingMing’s concert.  As he watches her, he thinks. . . . “How can you make me feel this way?” I CLAM FIRST GARLANDXMINGMING!


Story Title - How?

Story Type - One-Shot ; Song Fic

Couple - Garland x Ming-Ming

Songs - Girl in your Dreams By M2M ; I want to Sing By Regina Spektor

Summary - Garland stands backstage with his team at Ming-Ming's concert. As he watches her, he thinks. . . . "How can you make me feel this way?"

Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade or the songs. . . . But I do claim first GralandxMing-Ming!

Garland Siebald sighed. Once again, he was dragged to one of Ming-Ming's concerts by his team mates. He glaceed at the blue haired singer. She had a grin on her face and was. . . . Wow. . . . Garland's eyes widen. He never know how. . . . 

I was walking down the street one day  
Then I saw you I didn't know what to say  
You're eyes were shining  
You're smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine

Beautiful she was. She was singing from the heart. He's eyes softened. He remember she did just get out of a bad relationship with another signer. 

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means

Wait. . . . That was why he broke up with her. She didn't have blond or blue eyes. He kept his eyes glued to her. Beside him, he could hear Mystel and Crusher talking to themselfs. "Man, Ming-Mings a good person, that guy. . . ." Garland stopped listening to them. He'd just talk to them later. 

One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie

Garland's hands both mad a fist. That bastard! Ming-Ming was happy with him. . . . Like he wished she was with him. . . .  
Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means

His silver eyes shared at her. He wouldn't mind showing her love. . . .

How could you do this to me  
You said we are meant to be  
You showed me how to cry  
When you told me everything was a lie

Everything was a lie with him. He used her, and then throw her away. He's lucky her friends went here when he happened. The three of them know how to cause damage. And it was scary.

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means

Garland smiled. He doesn't like blond hair or eyes like the shy. He likes Ming-Ming. He bite his lip. 'How can you make me feel this way. . .'

Ming-Ming ran backstage, glomping Mystel. "What did you think, Myst, Crusher?" She smiled. They both smiled back. They knew the pain behind that smile. And it killed them. Mystel hugged her back.

"You were wonderful, Ming!"

"The best!"

She pulled back. "Where are Brooklyn and Garland?" Crusher smiled.

"Brooklyn's picking up Julia, Raul and Mark." Ming-Ming raised an eyebrow when he said Mark. Crusher sighed. "You know? The Blade Riders couch? Lani, Andrew, Brandon and Tucker's couch?" she made an 'O' with her tiny mouth. It's been forever sense she seen them. . . . "As for Garland, he said he wanted to talk to you in your dressing room." Mystel snickered, and Crusher glared at him, but then they both smiled at Ming-Ming.

"Alrighty! See ya guys at home!"

"Sure thing, Ming-Ming!"

"Think he's gonna tell her?"

Mystel looked up at Crusher. "Yup. Didn't you see the look on his face during her song? He's sooooooo into her."

Ming-Ming ran into her dressing room. Garland was sitting on her couch, raising an eyebrow at a magazine. "Bladers Weekly? I didn't think you'd read this." she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, well, it helps keep with all the teams."

He nodded, laying it on the table. "Ming-Ming. . . . Great job tonight. I think that was one of your best concerts yet." the dark skinned girl clammed her hand together in front of her and grinned.

"Thanks, Garland!"

Garland leaned close to her, his breath tickling her left ear. She blushed, backing away, until her back hit the arm of the couch. He crawled on top of her, tripping her.

"G-Garland?! W-what. . . . ?!"

He looked down at her, at her confused, yet happy look. He smiled. She's a little happy. . . . "Ming-Ming. . . ." he let her name roll of his tongue. She looked up at him. He leaned down and she moved up, their lips almost touching. . . .

"MING-MING!!"

Garland fell off the couch as the door flew open, relieving Julia, her younger twin brother, Raul, Brooklyn and Mark. Ming-Ming sat up and give a nervous laugh. Julia raised an eyebrow. She gave Brooklyn a side look. He just surged and smiled. Raul blinked, while Mark smirked. "Looks like something was about to happened. . . ." The two-toned hair girl hit him over the head and turned to Ming-Ming.

"The others are waiting for us, Ming-Ming. And you know how Miranda gets when she has to wait. . . ."

The blue haired girl nodded and stood up. She glanced at Garland and blushed, before she followed Julia out. Garland got on his knees and pushed himself up, glaring at the males in the room. "Hehehe. . . . Hi, Garland, buddy old pal, old friend. . . ."

"Why did you barge in?!"

"Julia wanted to see her!"

Garland slowly walked toward Brooklyn. Raul got between and waved his hands in front of him. "It's not that bad! You still have at the Beyblade Reune tonight to confess to her!" Garland stopped and stared at the duel haired boy. Mark pulled Raul over to him and put his right arm around his shoulders. Raul blushed a bright pink.

"Your right, I do. . . ."

None of the three of them liked the look on the man's face.

"It's about damn time, you two!"

"Oh, shut up! We got here, didn't we?!"

"That's not the point!!"

"Yes, it is!!"

Ming-Ming and Lani sighed as Julia and Miranda went back and fro. Lani turned to Ming-Ming and grinned. Big brown eyes looked at her big blue eyes with a confused graze. "What?" Lani grinned bigger.

"You love Garland! I can see in your eyes!"

"W-what?! Your crazy!"

". . . . So?"

Ming-Ming sweat-dropped. Lani's so stupid. Ming-Ming sighed and lowered her graze to the floor. "Alright, so?"

"Tell him. Tonight."

The pop-star put her pointer finger to her chin and closed her eyes. Maybe she should. . . .

"You are so annoying, Julia!"

"No more then you!"

Garland looked around. There were a lot of bladers here tonight. He pushed his way throw them and to where his team was sitting. Right near the stage where Ming-Ming will preform. He sat down, and so did everyone else when the lights went out. Bright lights of different colors flushed on the stage. As soon as Ming-Ming appeared, the only light was a white one. The makerphone was on a stand this time and she walked over to it. She put her gloved hand on it and closed her eyes.

I want to sing to you my love  
My only love and happiness  
Don't be so blue so blue my love  
Take off your shoes take off my dress   
I want to sing to you my love  
My only love and happiness   
Don't be so blue so blue my love  
This too shall pass this too shall pass

Everyone raised an eyebrow. What's this? Wasn't she supposed to be singing about Blading? Her brown eyes opened and they locked with Garland's.

But tell me, what have I done to deserve you?   
Must have done something cause that's how it works  
Must have been kind to kittens and birds,  
In a previous life must have thought happy thoughts...

Garland looked back, smiling. Brooklyn looked over to Julia and she just smiled. He smiled back. Most have planed this. . . .

'cause there, you were there right beside me  
Then somehow inside me while inside myself  
Books on the shelf thoughts on the shelf   
Hands to myself, I should definitely keep my hands to myself

Ming-Ming kept her eyes lock on Garland's silvers ones. 

Love is a dangerous pastime  
Caught between madness and gladness of flight   
Nothing is wrong and nothing is right  
Falling asleep in your arms every night

Julia give Lani and Miranda a peace sign, in which Lani returned. Miranda just nodded at her, smirking.

But Love's such a strange situation  
Full of frustration and anger and fear  
Everything's tears Nobody hears  
Nobody's here, and nobody hears...

Ming-Ming whipped away the tears that blurred her verison. She took the makerphone off the stand and walked over to her teams table. Everyone was watching. 

I want to sing to you my love  
My only love and happiness  
Don't be so blue so blue my love  
Take off your shoes take off my dress  
I want to sing to you my love   
My only love and happiness  
Don't be so blue so blue my love   
This too shall pass, this too shall pass...

She stood right in front of him, her brown eyes shining with love. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I love you. . . ."

I love this couple! They need more love!

Beyblade Characters (C) Takao Aoki

Other Characters (C) RobertJurgen'sGirl


End file.
